


It's A Whole New World We Live In

by Mazeem



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/pseuds/Mazeem
Summary: I'm already thinking about Pokemon crossovers! Team ideas inside! (All opinions/contributions welcome)





	It's A Whole New World We Live In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 70% certain this kind of meta is allowed. I hope I'm right! 
> 
> I love Pokemon, and I love emphasising character traits. Putting teams together is a great way to do this!
> 
> (I may at some point do a Harry Potter AU so that I can shout about Houses and types of wand woods corresponding to character traits too)

Here we go! 

(Note, no-one has a full team of six. One or two characters were easier to pick for than others)

In absolutely zero order:

Jess:

So for Jess I thought I'd focus on the traits that HE explicitly calls upon and values a lot during the series, which I think are his speed, his ruthlessness, and his general black market background. 

(As opposed to the Jess traits -I- would describe him as, which are things like "single-minded, independent to the point of absurdity, and loyal.")

With that in mind:

Alolan Rattata. General sneakiness, "evil" Dark type, small, easy to underestimate 'til it hits you with Hyper Fang. (This is perhaps a little more book one Jess than book four)  
Ninjask. FAST.  
Pidgeotto w/ Keen Eye. Pretty fast and THE MOST ACCURATE, to account for Jess' good aiming skills. Also a very generic and underestimated Pokemon, much like Rattata.

Khalia:

(Smoke and Iron Khalila was my favourite character holy shit.)

Mienfoo. For her being a "delicate" woman who will fuck you up with everything from a pistol to an iron poker to her bare hands.  
Alakazam. BRAINS.  
Togekiss. Because she is LITERALLY the nicest character (apart from Thomas, ok, fine) and graceful, but also strong.

Dario:

Alolan Persian. Dark type to signify that he, like Jess, isn't afraid of being the bad guy when he has to be. Such a pity that Alolan Persian is ugly.  
Pyroar (male). Royalltyyyyy I am not subtle, sorry Dario. 

Thomas:

Pyroar (female). FRAUKE we love you loyal lioness automaton  
Metagross. Again, RIDICULOUS brains. Also Metagross is a bulky strong Steel type.  
Slaking. This is one of the strongest non-legendaries in the entire game, but it's hampered by it's every-other-turn ability.Thank you, great analogy for Thomas being hampered by his time under Rome. (If that doesn't get explored more in the 5th book I will scream)

Glain: 

Pangoro. Its Pokedex entries are so Glain. Look "It's eager to tussle but kindhearted toward its companions." "Those who wish to become Pangoro's Trainer have no choice but to converse with their fists."  
Gallade. Very powerful fighting type, but dual Psychic because I really think it's forgotten about within the books that Glain survived Wolfe's teaching too, she memorised all the stuff, she's incredibly clever too, it just gets lost next to the others.  
Blaziken (... I just think Blaziken is amazing, ok? Also, fighting. It's the theme here.)

Morgan:

Ninetails, Espeon, Salazzle. These three I basically picked for being pretty female-looking (or, definitely female in Salazzle's case) Pokemon with epic special attack. Because hey, she's the group powerhouse magician!  
Darkrai. Blatant nod to damaged, "Dark", life-draining plot-line. If there were more books left I'd suspect that Caine would bring that back somehow, because it's such a great bit of easy complexity.  
(This sounds like I don't love Morgan. I do, especially book 4 Morgan.)

Santi:

Lucario. This is the "captain" side of Santi, the cool, collected, in-control fighter.  
Arcanine. Loyal fire dog. Suitable for diving into hell after Wolfe.  
Heracross. Ok, I basically just wanted him to have a bulky, brawling fighting type here and thought Machamp would be too cliche.

Wolfe: 

Shedinja. I like references to Wolfe's trauma and I will take them in the form of this hollow, motionless, soulless shell. Also an alternate evolution to Ninjask, which fits with the occasional parallels Wolfe and Jess show.  
Absol. The disaster Pokemon. Wolfe doesn't as much foretell disaster as he kind of is the catalyst for it (though so is Thomas to be fair), but I thought Absol fitted anyway.  
Houndoom. I will also take never-endingly painful burns as a symbol of Wolfe's trauma (check its Pokedex). And it's a Dark type. And literally a hellhound. We know that Wolfe's got a heart in there, but he's described by multiple characters as bitter, unlikeable, contemptuous and a host of other things. He needs something people wouldn't like.  
Gengar. MORE TRAUMA REFERENCES. Gengar is described as the inescapable shadow that casts a chill where it moves. Can you say walking Rome reminder? I CAN. (This is not a Pokemon Wolfe owns. This is a Pokemon who stalks him.)

I ... feel it's obvious who my favourite character is, and why. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was too much fun. Got better team ideas? Please leave them in the comments!


End file.
